Disrupting a Life
by bloodytears123
Summary: Itachi decided to return and torture Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't natural.

The stillness of it all was too great. The darkness suffocated, pressing in, an invisible fog, a living void, something beyond black.

The little boy was hunched in a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. Black hair, black eyes, dressed in black, he looked like a lost child who lost his mother in a crowd and fell into a dark abyss.

For a brief moment he looked up. The moon was blood red, dark craters standing out in intense contrast to the scarlet color. The sight drew a whimpering gasp, and he hid his face again.

"No, brother, please…"

The smothering darkness didn't move. But he knew his brother was there, somewhere beyond the thick claying shadow. The little boy's brain worked a light-year a minute, all the same thought.

What will happen to me?

A cutting wind pushed the darkness aside, making strange shadows in the red light that bathed over everything like a paper lantern in a brothel window. But this light was not inviting. There was no promise of please there.

Even in this light, the ruby eyes glittered. The dark curves orbiting the iris were like bits of the abyss against the fearsome glow. A form, tall and slim, clad in bloodstains. Red and more red. The little boy flinched, trying to block out the hateful color.

Even with his eyes hidden he could see it. The dark forms slumped on the smoothly-polished floor, kneeling and unresponsive as though hypnotized. The bright swath the ninja cut through the air then their flesh, making more red. That had taught the little boy that light isn't always good, that the shadows and fear are sometimes safer than courage and reality.

He had seen it over and over.

Inexorably, he lifted his head. He didn't want to, but there was no choice. He was compelled by the dark power of those twin rubies in the shadow, the tomoe spinning dizzily round and round again, another layer, a nightmare within a nightmare.

The bodies fell. The fell so close to them that he felt the still-warm skin against him as they brushed past, expressions locked in horror, anger, and pain. And in the end he knelt among them, clutching the wound on his shoulder.

All this? Just to know that you're strong?

The first time there had been rage, and he lunged, and paid for it with internal damage from the murder's fist in his stomach, leaving him lying in a sobbing black heap on the floor. But he wouldn't make _that_ mistake this time. He would hide his eyes and cover his ears until it went away.

"Wake up, little brother."

The voice again. The voice that had begun his Hell, carried it on, haunted him with these dreams. It was there, too close to his ear.

In his sleep Sasuke clenched everything shut: legs, teeth, and eyes. Even that Hell lit by a red moon was better then the current reality, better than his alternative of being awake…

A large hand, cool and threatening, closed around the curve of his ass. Sasuke needed no further bidding. He sat bolt upright in bed, filthy sheets falling away and leaving him naked to the waist, just to jerk away from the unwelcome touch.

He never wanted to that hand again, or that mouth. Or any other of his older brother's anatomy except his blood on his hands.

Itachi observed the spastic reaction, inwardly amused. It was predictable considering what the boy had gone through over the past few days-an endless supply of torture, both sexual and psychological, with an extra physical abuse thrown in for Itachi's amusement. He had slept surprising soundly, but with obvious nightmares, murmuring about Itachi and their parents and killing them endlessly.

Now large dark eyes glowered at him with such hate that it made him feel positively toasty inside.

"Ready to kill me again, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored the taunt for the moment. That had been the delusion that got him into this mess to begin with, allowed the situation in which he had been raped and tortured and mocked past the point where he cared to live, whether or not he carried his goal.

A ragged pile of black cloth landed in front of him. He looked up, blinking in surprise. Itachi was buttoning his cloak, the high collar already hiding all of his face except the ominous eyes he saw so often in his nightmares.

"Go home. We'll meet again soon enough."

Thinking of nothing except how much he wanted to be anywhere else, Sasuke rifled through the torn garments. His shuriken holster was still there, still full. That made his blood burn, for some reason Itachi thought that he could leave Sasuke armed with his back turned. His fingers twitched around the cold metal. Itachi paused.

"Do you want to try it?"

Shit. The expletive never passed Sasuke's lips. Angry more than tired and hurting and afraid he got dressed. "Where's Sakura?"

A significant pause. "I dispatched the kiniochi a while back, little brother."

Sasuke's blood froze. Itachi sensed his shock rapidly turn into rage and laughed aloud with delight at the predictability, how easy such an arrogant boy really was to manipulate.

"I told her to go back to Konoha and make sure a doctor was ready to see you when you get back." His voice betrayed no emotion of any kind. "You shall have trouble walking for a while."

A flush stained Sasuke's cheeks. He had never been so sore, had consistently been amazed by how it still terribly each time. He spat, trying to get the memory of the taste of his own blood and fear out of his mouth. When he looked up, Itachi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sasuke."

Biting down a curse, Sasuke snapped out of it. He had been staring off into space for what seemed like the longest time now, having no thoughts in particular. Just very general ones, an endless train of ides about how he'd get his revenge, now that there was more for Itachi to answer for than ever.

Not that it was going to be any easier now, not with the fact that he still wasn't walking right, not that the woman's thorough examination was going to help anything…

"SASUKE!"

Tsunade looked down at him with a hint of exasperation. He hadn't been ignoring her, exactly, just off in own little world. Her pretty face sobered abruptly as she remembered everything she had discovered while examining him, the palpable way he was obviously hiding in pain even now. Not just physical suffering either. She pulled up a chair next to the examining table, putting herself at his eye level.

"What happened?" her words were blunt, with good reason. If there was someone terrorizing Genin, someone who could thoroughly brutalize one of the village's best, she needed to know about it.

But anyone who knew him better could have told Tsunade that getting anything out of Sasuke was like getting blood out of apples. He didn't answer. There was no defiance in his eyes, just a deep blankness that worried her much more. She wasn't about to hand him over to the ANBU and tortures it out of him, however. With a sigh, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm giving you something for pain. If you're not back to normal in a week, come see me again."

The only reward for her diatribe was a nod. With surprising speed and quietness the boy was gone. Tsunade shook her head, making her dark blonde ponytail catch shimmering light from the midday sun outside. It was easy to guess what had happened really, but the _who_ worried her more.

What kind of degenerate would do such a beastly thing to a boy?

Back at his apartment, Sasuke was grateful not to have been accosted by his followers for once. He hadn't seen Sakura at all since getting back, although he had run into Naruto and had been thoroughly yelled at for 'disappearing'. When Naruto failed to garner any reaction from Sasuke, who at least usually told him he was an idiot, he had left it alone, gazing after him with a mixture of confusion and concern on his face.

If anyone had spoken to Sasuke, he wouldn't have noticed.

Sakura knew what happened. After her betrayal he almost wondered if it would be worthwhile to kill her to shut her up, but his mind quickly negated that possibility as too extreme and emotionally-driven. Either way, he didn't want anyone else finding out about his failure and brand-new shame.

With a vague feeling of relief, Sasuke shut the apartment door behind him.

He felt as safe here as he did anywhere, certainly more than on the streets or in the practice field. It was one of the more expensive pieces of real estate in Konoha, a fifth-floor apartment with a view of downtown and the city square. He could sit on his bed and look out through the panes of glass separated by dark-painted wood, taking in the multicolored light and varied ambient sounds if the window was open a little.

Tonight he was too tired.

He all but fell into bed, the way he had after a few missions. Very little up to now had been as exhausting as his experience in the neighboring village. Physically, emotionally, didn't matter. Sasuke was asleep in minutes.

It didn't last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He awakened in the night, when it was still thick and dark and pressing against the walls and windows and door. He gasped for breath and courage, sitting upright. Sasuke squinted, trying frantically to see the colored lights he always saw when he went to bed or woke up before dawn: what he saw was red.

Fear paralyzed him. Red was always bad, always meant something was going to happen the he would have nightmares for years, waking nightmares like this might be. Death, blood-splattered faces, unwanted hands, and feelings he couldn't deal with…

It was just a shopkeeper's lantern, mistakenly left on after-hours.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke collapsed back on the bed, the glossy darkness of his hair melding into the dull black sheets. He closed his eyes; he was sure only a moment. He knew he'd never sleep again, would spend the rest of his life awake and trying frantically to stay that way to keep anything from happening.

As the morning was pressing against his eyelids and he was forced to open them, letting in the sun that had always been a measure of comfort before, back when he didn't yet know that its hot yellow light did nothing to prevent atrocities anymore than the moon's pale glow.

Sasuke's head rolled to the side, seemingly of its own violation. The green numbers on his alarm clock read seven-thirty, considerably later than he should have been abed. Internally gritting his teeth, he rolled from between the sheets off the bed and started to get ready for the day.

At least here things are predictable.

As always, he arrived after Sakura. She stood leaning against the red-painted railing of the bridge, wearing the usual expression that was her superior perkiness. He didn't stand near her, but no further than the usual. He didn't ant her to know that he was still affected by what she watched him go through. Sasuke noticed her eyes linger on him before she spoke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Same drill. She said good morning, he said nothing. Naruto showed up thirty minutes later, unreasonably cheerful, like a walking burst of multi-cued sunshine in his own right. He greeted Sakura, she ignored him. By the time Kakashi showed up and hour and a half late with the excuse he'd had to pick up a new pair of shoes for a village elder's granddaughter, Sasuke was beginning to think he'd imagined everything that happened recently.

Then he saw the shrewd nature of Kakashi's glance as Naruto asked him a million questions, the concerned way it lingered a few moments longer than usual, turning to Naruto and telling him he's the over-hyper dunce he's always been. Sakura began to act guilty almost as soon as Kakashi showed up, occasionally looking over at Sasuke as though there was something she wished she could say. As far as he was concerned, she'd already spoken all the words possible. Just not to him.

Their mission that day was predictable, the essence of acidity as befitting any D-rank. It was tiring enough that Sasuke didn't care about the algae and mud on his clothes by the time they were done cleaning one of the city garden's Kai ponds. In fact, it left him so worn out that he felt no particular inclination to try to avoid the situation when Kakashi sidled up next to him as he walked home.

"Sasuke."

People were always saying his name that way these days, sounding like he was keeping something very important from them. Maybe he was.

"Your last mission obviously didn't go as planned. I've already talked to Tsunade-sama, so is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Already cranky from his long day's work and poor night's sleep, Sasuke indulged in a little sarcasm, probably for the first time in his life. "Let me think." Pause. "No."

Still keeping pace although Sasuke quickened it, Kakashi's exposed eye glanced off at the pale sun that was beginning its decent into an amber-colored sky.

"I don't believe you." He was blunt, just like Tsunade had been. From what she told him he knew something serious had happened. It had to be to get the better of Sasuke.

"I don't care."

"Our sources indicate that Itachi was in the village at the same time as you guys were carrying out you mission, Sasuke." It was a gamble, or would have been have been if Kakashi hadn't been fairly sure of himself. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as surly as if a wall had suddenly appeared. His expression remained mostly nonchalant, but the jounin thought he detected a hint of an eye-twitch.

"Really?" definitely not the reaction he would have expected if the two events were unrelated, as Sasuke seemed to want him to think. That would involve a much larger twitch from Sasuke even at his most dour, possibly demands as to where he was now, a running off in the direction of wherever that might be. Kakashi stopped too.

"I've seen your medical report."

Sasuke shrugged "So?"

"And I talked to Sakura." That got his attention. It briefly occurred to Sasuke that it might have been intended to get some sort of telling reaction, but by then it was too late. Kakashi looked into the cut-obsidian eyes, every bit as finer as ice right then. The rage was there, he sensed, but not at Sakura. Not really. Kakashi let out a long sigh.

"It's unfortunate. It's not the kind of him he'd put himself above, and I've known it for years. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him."

That wasn't what Sasuke needed to hear, and definitely not what he wanted. He didn't want to think about how he'd failed, how he'd been humiliated, how some part of him had been torn out that was almost as big and painful to lose as what he'd been deprived of when Itachi had killed their family. It had left him with nothing but sharp physical pain, gnawing psychological anguish, and a powerful desire to be anywhere in the world but this as Kakashi looked at him what seemed to be pity. The last thing he wanted.

Sasuke fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trend of little sleep and night fears set on his first night back didn't change as time went on. On the 15th evening of wishing someone would remove the part of his brain that held all the memories, Sasuke lay in the purple-blue twilight and tried to sleep.

Sometimes he would doze, his mind and eyelids heavy after exhausting himself trying to get to this point. Everything hurt, but he would have paid money to never see another doctor, to never have to be touched by anyone again, for any reason.

The fitful sleep would last ten minutes, twenty, an hour or two if he were really lucky. Then Sasuke would awaken again with a start, subconscious shocked into screaming terror by some small noise that reminded him a little too much of that certain someone, the nightmare he'd been trying to move past for more than half his life now…

And that, he concluded as he fought to catch his breath, was what made revenge the only option.

The quarter-smile no one ever saw was Sasuke's specialty. It changed the lines of his mouth very faintly now as he realized the ridiculousness of ever imagining there was anything other than revenge for him. He could sort out the pieces after; no matter how long he had to live this way, no matter what torture he endured to be strong enough to do it.

But for now he couldn't sleep, and knew he wouldn't be doing so for the rest of the night. Someone less stoic would have sighed outright. Instead, Sasuke pulled on his clothes and left.

It was a long walk to the family shrine. It should have really disturbed him in the middle of the night, knowing full well this was the route he'd taken home that night only to discover that the people he loved had abruptly become corpses and memories instead. But it was moonless with a few stars, none of that horrible crimson-tinged orb that haunted the dreams and memories anywhere to be see. He felt safe as he walked.

Sasuke came here often. It wasn't that looking at the photos and inscribed names of his slaughtered relatives made him feel better; more than anything, reminding himself that they were dead and he was alive reinforced his determination to carry out him ambition no matter what. As he lit a small lamp now, carrying it up the stairs, he thought of it again.

What would he do afterwards? Come here, climb these same stairs, hear his steady footsteps? How much older and scarred would he be? What would he tell them?

I've spilled the only blood that could ever avenge yours. Rest in peace.

Unknowingly, a full smile came over Sasuke's face. That would be perfect. The most satisfying words he could ever speak if no living ears ever heard them. He set the lamp aside, turned to light the same expensive incense he burned everyday…

A light that wasn't the lamp; lacked its intensity but had far more luster. No, not just one light, either. Two of them. They where red and sparkled amidst the flame-shadows in a way that would have been beautiful, had Sasuke not known just how their presence bode for him.

The night outside turned wild, rushing wind swirling violently through the tree branches and their leaves, breaking off hundreds and sending them far away on currents of darkness. Sasuke knew that he looked pathetic even in the dimness, that his petrified expression would be transparent. Worse, he knew that his fear and suffering would garner no sympathy here, which the terror-laden sparkle in his dark eyes would only serve to titillate.

"You."

The shadows moved. The red glittering intensified, and then faded. Out of the darkness came a softer shape, wrapped in black with red swirling design that glowed faintly. Clouds. Despite the other one the blue skin and hair, here to deliver a mocking message or some such. He would leave and Sasuke would run and that would be the end of it. But the red had already dashed that hope on the rocks below.

"Your very perceptive, little brother."

The voice made fear shoot through Sasuke's body, conducted by other emotions as lightning would have been by his very flesh. He backed up a dark wooden structure that held the names and photos and the lamp and the incense he had never lit. Itachi took another step forward, not anything menacing, and at least not any more menacing then his presence alone.

"I told you we'd meet again."

Sasuke's thoughts raged, a tempest he couldn't contain or sort out. Yeah, and you even said soon, but I didn't think so soon…

He swallowed his fear. Barely. It really choked him and he knew that the sound was audible to his sharp-eared tormentor. Itachi's mouth turned half-up, a smirk. The kind of smirk Sasuke had become all too familiar with recently, had never wanted to see again.

He only wanted to see this face if it were dead, twisted in pain, eyes as hallow as he felt even as the rage and debilitating fear begun to freeze his body in place.

A hand reached out through the semi-darkness. It was large, and Sasuke stared blankly at it, wondering at its purpose as it moved with inexplicable slowness. A moment later Itachi's skin was cool against his cheek, thumb rubbing along his jaw line.

"You're pretty in the shadow, little brother."

The touch and the words immediately reminded Sasuke of the other reality that went along with the fear and pain, the disgusting desire that was at the base of it all. He turned truly pale, a silent negative, pleading and forceful at the same time, slipping past his lips for the first time as Itachi stepped closer until they were inches apart, both of Sasuke's cheeks cupped in the large and unfeeling hands, the glowing eyes looking into his own with a dull intensity that made him fear for his life all over again.

As though there were anything left to lose.

Then he backed up further, elaborate carvings of fans and leaves pressing into the backs of his knees and calves, exposed by his shorts, as Itachi leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke had never wanted away from anything or anyone so much as he did those lips on his own right then, not from Sakura or Orochimaru or death itself. It was made all the worse by the fact that in the moment when he couldn't see whose tongue it was, the warmth invading his mouth felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The shiny raven tendrils curled around Itachi's fingers despite their owner's unwillingness as he pressed his fingers into Sasuke's hair. The boy was gagging under the kiss now despite that instant when he had seemed to melt into it, enjoyed it despite his own true feelings. Of course, Itachi didn't care. He hadn't given a shit all those years ago or last week, and didn't now. His strong fingers wrapped around the slim neck, holding Sasuke in place as he forced his kiss on the tender, velvety lips.

When he finally released it, Sasuke was crying. Even without Sharingan, Itachi could have sensed the emotions behind it: fear, loathing, anticipation of pain, and humiliation and more pleasure then he would ever want to feel from something more wrong. Feeling the deliciousness of it ignite his senses even more than the throbbing anticipation of the past few days, Itachi breathed in the sweet stink of the raging emotions he'd created.

A bright metal flash cut through the near-darkness. Sasuke had never moved so quickly, never felt so certain about the motion of his hand as it dug into the holster and pulled out the kunai. His speed was good, had been since he learned Lighting Blade in the wilderness. Surely….

Itachi laughed outright, a chilling sound. Sasuke blinked. There was no blood, no cry of agony, only those same icy fingers wrapped around the hand that tried to use the kunai to stab Itachi in the gut. Fear followed a set of logical rules, the clockwork of the psyche. Sasuke began shaking.

"Little fool." Itachi moved far more swiftly, the kunai reversing directions in an arc of silver. The blood pressed into Sasuke's throat, just enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. More fearsome for him was the steel-hard body and even harder erection far too close against him now. If Itachi had been feeling benevolent in some small way, it was dead and buried in his amazement, lust, and perhaps a bit of something else.

Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing forward into the sharp blade. It hurt and he had the lightheaded feeling that told him that the wrong movement could end is life. And yet, at this point, that sounded pretty good.

"Kill me then." His voice sounded raw. He meant it. Death was better then this torture and what followed by far. An end to all things, leaving behind a cold, empty body and a world that would eventually forget his miserable existence.

The kunai's position changed. The tip dug into the hollow of his throat, threatening to pierce his windpipe. Despite himself, Sasuke looked into the scarlet eyes that held no pity, no mercy. They were Itachi's eyes after all; they were as dead as his soul.

"That would be too easy for you, and too boring for me." He spoke casually, as though as though he were negotiating a restaurant suggestion. Suddenly disinterested in the tiny weapon, he drove it into one of the names engraved on the wooden alter. It sunk in three inches with the merest movement of his fingers. Itachi did this with carelessness as he did everything, a tiger playing in the blood of its suffering prey as though there were nothing else to alleviate the long hours of cage pacing.

Sasuke flinched with trepidation as he was lifted by the front of his shirt. Even though he knew the results he couldn't resist struggling, all the tai-jutsu he had ever learned somehow failed him now as Itachi held him at arm's length. The cruel fingers wrapped around his throat, smearing leftover blood on Itachi's fingers as he held them there. Too tightly because it made Sasuke gasp for breath.

Itachi almost didn't let go. The slight crunching of his fingers tightened, the agonized expression twisting his brother's face at the lack of oxygen, the feeling of holding something weak and beautiful and being able to crush it were all infinitely exciting. His dark-painted nails slashed across the finely-carved cheek, cutting the soft skin. He reveled in the power for a long moment, the pants and gags loud in his ears, before he remembered.

There were so many more exciting possibilities… feeling that weak and beautiful thing writhe beneath him, making it bleed, letting it believe there was hope before doing it all again. Itachi released Sasuke, letting him drop to the rich, silk that covered the alter. The small body barely made an impact on the low but hulking wooden structure, knocking a few photo's askance.

Itachi crouched beside it, watching Sasuke lay there still gasping for breath. His eyes were huge, glittering with fear and pain. His hair was loose, forehead protector back at home on the nightstand, spreading out over the blood-covered softness in the dark waves. The frightened eyes watched Itachi as he remained motionless for the moment, savoring the rich, heady taste and sent of the terrified Sasuke.

A whimper escaped from around the invading tongue as Itachi bent down to kiss him. Sasuke wanted so badly to deny it, to be somewhere else so it wouldn't be a factor, but the way the wet roughness ravaged behind his lips was delicious, made his body freeze with guilty pleasure even as it began to throb with desire that almost matched the fear in scope. Loathing them both Sasuke bit down.

If the attack hurt, Itachi gave no indication of it. Instead he forced the resisting mouth open and bit Sasuke's tongue in return, so deeply that he cried out. He held him down, fingers tangled in the soft hair, letting their blood combine and making Sasuke taste it too. The expression of revulsion that crossed his face didn't bother Itachi in the least. He pulled away, still cradling Sasuke's head with unnerving tenderness, and licked a drying stream of red liquid from the corner of his mouth.

"You have a lot to learn, little brother." Itachi was amused to see the way Sasuke flinched, as he always did, when reminded of their original relationship during this situation. Despite his reactions of fear and revulsion, he was defiant, not trembling anymore. Itachi shifted, pulling the kunai out of the alter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By now, Sasuke had figured out that Itachi had no intention of killing him, something that oddly hadn't registered the first few times he actually said so. Nevertheless he fought back passionately as the kunai approached, cutting himself on it despite Itachi's fine control as it sliced away the fabric of Sasuke's shirt and left him bare-chested. Or perhaps it had been deliberate. Itachi's head dipped, tongue leaving a red line from his belly to neck, making Sasuke twitch and shudder at the same time. What feelings caused his reaction might have been impossible to know, if not for the hardness that immediately suffused his cock and tented the loose crotch of his shorts.

Rubbing the backs of his fingers over the telltale sign of Sasuke's profound inner conflict, Itachi kisses the bruised lips again, this time to the gasp of pleasure he let out. Defeated by his treacherous body again, Sasuke turned his head to the side, unable to bear looking into the grim face and smug eyes. Itachi forced his head back around, holding his chin in place and transfixing Sasuke with the Sharingan so much like his own, yet so infinitely more powerful…

The fly on his shorts was coming undone, so subtly it was almost as though it had happened on its own. But Sasuke knew there were fingers, those same hated fingers that made him feel the things he wanted violently and didn't want at all at the same time. Rage split through like a dam breaking. His knee connected with Itachi's groin, or would have if he hadn't moved it too fast. Itachi slid his hand inside, reaching back to grab Sasuke's testicles and squeezed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. Itachi licked the tears away with butterfly-light strokes of the tongue that had brutalized Sasuke's mouth so many times now, Itachi's hot breath fanning over Sasuke's face. Though he didn't want to open his eyes and nothing could have made him, Sasuke knew that the message was "Remember who's in charge here, boy."

"For someone whose family is dead, you're very spoiled." Sasuke cringed at the words, although he knew it was ludicrous—it wasn't as though he'd never gotten a chance to forget. Itachi sighed, a completely faked sound of exasperation, so put-on that it chilled Sasuke's blood. "Of course, I'm also to blame. I've been spoiling you as well."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke wondered what constituted abuse if everything up to this point had been 'spoiling'. As Itachi raised the kunai again, he abruptly realized he didn't want to know the answer.

Inner Itachi smiled so wickedly that it almost came through to the surface as he watched the fear blossom across his little brother's proud beauty. The lean body beneath him stained, still trying to throw him off despite the obvious futility that had been proven time and time again. More compellingly, an erection pressed against his thigh with all the same desperation. Sasuke recoiled as the kunai bit into the waistband, cutting through it until the shorts were gone too. Itachi tosses the scraps away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke sprawled out over the scarlet silk, nude, body and face beautiful and afraid despite his obvious arousal. Itachi ran the tip of a finger down its length, feeling the convulsion that shook him. Sasuke was his victim, his prey, his virgin sacrifice between the candles to dedicate to the Gods of fear and deflowering and then ravage for his own pleasure.

Sasuke could tell by the intensity underlying the blankness in Itachi's expression that he was planning something bad, something horrible, and something that would make him scream. But then, he thought with bitterness, everything had so far. Why should anything else be any different?

Itachi reached under his heavy cloak, clouds glowing faintly in the dimness. There was a shrill-sweet sound of metal scraping past metal. Sword song. Sasuke began to pray behind his closed eyes and lips, desperately hoping it was a random movement, and accident.

But there was nothing random about Itachi, and he never did anything accidentally. Although he didn't want to, Sasuke was compelled to open his eyes again.

The katana's blade flashed even in the dim light, sharp as Itachi's teeth had been on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke gazed at it in something close to fascination. Itachi held and moved it as though it were another limb, an extension of his body that made him a killer rather than a human. Now he rotated it slowly for Sasuke to see.

"Familiar Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. It looked like every other katana he had seen: long straight blade of finely-folded steel, hilt of coiled dark metal… a disturbing thought clawed up through the layers of fear and into the forefront of his consciousness. Itachi saw it register on his face and laughed silently.

"That's right." He flexed his wrist, and firelight illuminated the hilt. Sasuke could see that the black had overlaying stains, splotches of something equally dark but somehow different. His stomach turned. Itachi sensed his revulsion along with renewed grief, a long and keening pain that could only come from having your worst waking nightmare tattooed into your mind all over again. He moved, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's cock to stroke and caress and coax out pleasure even as Sasuke cried, remembering that night.

He couldn't keep it up though, not with the tingling ecstasy that made him feel heavy and excited all at once. Itachi kissed more salty tears from Sasuke's eyelashes and cheeks and to where they'd flown into Sasuke's ears, squeezing tighter and his fingers moving faster and faster as the breathless building sensation of pleasure began. And again Sasuke hating himself for how good it felt, how his narrow hips pressed closer to Itachi's knowing touch even as he tried to pull away.

Then it stopped. Confused and more disappointed than he ever cared to admit, Sasuke opened his eyes. The fingers and guilty delight were gone, leaving him feeling swollen to the point of pain, still wanting and empty and far to full at once.

Suddenly, he felt coldness against his outer thigh. It was so light and sudden a whisper that could have been a breeze if not for a moment of lingering. Then there was the slight pain as something cut into his skin, drawing blood that flowed down his skin onto the silk in a rapidly-chilling trickle.

A blood sacrifice. Something to tantalize the demon-gods before the most precious benediction, the living flesh that screamed and suffered and bled more. Sasuke fought fiercely, but Itachi held his legs, pulling them back so far that it hurt.

That pain was nothing, Sasuke knew that much. Icy metal pressed against him where he had been violated so many times already, that part of him that was beginning almost adjusted to being bruised and penetrated with Itachi's unique brand of viciousness. But the hilt was big; the edges still a bit raw even after years of use. They bit into him at the same time the cold metal was splitting him apart, drawing blood that glimmered darkly on it surface. It stretched Sasuke, tearing him, and he screamed, yelling his lungs out the way he knew would remove a whole layer of skin from his throat.

Vaguely he realized his legs were free, but moving them made the pain worse. Itachi leaned over to kiss the blood from his cheek. "That was just the tip, little brother." Unrelentingly, his far superior strength continued to press it in. Sasuke clamped down, tried to escape it somehow, but was helpless against it. Worse the ridges stimulated him in a way that was almost enjoyable despite the tearing, scraping agony. The considerable blood lubricated the hilt's motion somewhat, but not nearly enough.

By the time Itachi stopped, the shiny blade dangerously close to Sasuke's flesh, Sasuke felt as though he was being torn apart cell by cell, individual swords of pain shooting into the sensitive skin and muscle of his ass. It burned like the fires of hell, far more than Itachi's cock ever had. With utter control, icy and calculating, Itachi gripped the blade and viciously shoved the hilt in as far as it would go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke's cry cut deeply through the air that had been silent except for the faint whisper of one small flame, the one other presence that had failed utterly to save him. Somehow, he chocked up blood. The curved metal of the very end pressed against that place inside him that made his cock hard again, too stiff and wanting the pain and degradation he was under going here. Itachi reached for it, playing with it in the idle way a child does with an uninteresting toy, and yet in a way it felt so delicious it made Sasuke moan. The tip of his thumb played under the engorged head, making Sasuke shudder and tighten around the hilt even though it was terrible pain to do so.

Itachi lifted a finger to his lips, red tongue flicking out to taste the pre-cum. Then he leaned down to kiss Sasuke again, grinding the hilt in with a twist of his wrist and smiled inwardly when Sasuke whimpered.

"Aahh…please…" Sasuke didn't know what he was begging for and didn't care. The pain or pleasure had to stop before he died of both. Itachi murmured words into his mouth that vibrated into his throat.

"They can rest more peacefully knowing you got some last enjoyment out of them, even if it was just their blood on my katana."

Sasuke started to bite again, but was stopped when Itachi loosened up on the blade and let it press forward a bit. The razor-sharpness slit into the already brutalized skin, making him scream. Blood flowed freely over the blade, drenching it in streams of rich color. The mouth left hid at last, and Sasuke turned his head to throw up.

Itachi showed no mercy here, either. Even as Sasuke gagged up what felt like everything he had ever eaten, the hilt was pulled roughly from him, the flared end removed so quickly that it tore him even further. There was the sound of cloth rustling, and the heat rubbing against his violated opening along with a slight stinging wetness.

For the first time, Itachi's cock slid in almost easily. Either the hilt had somehow stretched him, or he was becoming used to the feeling of the hot stiffness pressing into him. It was blunt, warm, and more enjoyable then the katana had been. Sasuke gritted his teeth. It felt good, too good. His fingers dug into the silk, grabbing and holding on for dear life as Itachi fucked him with agonizing slowness, blood and sweat and the excited pre-cum he began leaking, made wet noises as he was penetrated each time. His shaft rubbed against the hard-muscled flatness of Itachi's stomach as he trust.

As delicious as it felt to plunder Sasuke's endlessly hot and tight depths, Itachi couldn't resist stopping to watch his face. After the contorted agony of before, the beauty was now set into lines of pleasure so intense it could have been mistaken for pain if not for the ever-more desperate moans, cries completely distinct from the tortured sobs of before. Furthermore, he could feel hot stickiness seeping down his skin, could sense the tension in Sasuke's body as he drew over so close to the same inevitability, the same star-shattering orgasm that would leave him crying with guilt and loathing.

That broke him more than anything, and the hate and disgust that he knew he'd seen in the dark eyes were what egged Itachi on the most.

Sasuke cried out, legs involuntarily wrapping around Itachi's narrow waist and pulling him closer as the pounding stimulation inside him along the friction of his cock against smooth and warm skin took their toll. The whiteness glittered faintly. Appearances are deceptive. It was boiling hot, seemingly, and he felt every drop of it as it was ripped from the body he couldn't control, splashing over the tight and smooth belly. Itachi gathered a pearl on his fingertip, rubbing it over Sasuke's lips and kissing him hard as he drove in with thoughtless brutality, forcing Sasuke to share the taste of his own orgasm. He gagged, still too taken by the aftershocks of his own orgasm to really resist. Itachi bit into Sasuke's lip, drawing new and sweetly-salty blood to mix with its headiness.

"You're mine, little brother." Itachi mumbled the words from around the thickening pleasure that made it impossible to think of anything but driving his cock into Sasuke's tight ass over and over. "Don't forget that you're my toy."

The orgasm had subsided. Sasuke lay back on the silk as much as he could considering that he was still being fucked hard and fast, and it took him a long moment to remember where he was.

The alter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tears came quickly then, more then they ever had even when he was a child injured by some foolish endeavor up in a tree or over a wall. They glittered down his pale face as he sobbed, his mind playing a slow gallery of the faces of the people he had loved, the spirits who had watched him be raped by the older brother who killed them and enjoy it.

The look of pure suffering and despair on Sasuke's face was all Itachi needed. With a grunt, he shoved in deep, hard, further than ever before. His burning-hot cum filled Sasuke to the core, so deeply he was sure he could cough it up if he tried, seeping into the cuts the katana's blade and rough edges had made.

Itachi stayed there for a long time, the weight of his body still driving Sasuke into the silk and hard wood beneath it. Their combined fluids dripped down, staining its dark burgundy. This place that was sacred sanctified by death and utterly clean, was now filled with the heavy scent of spent sex and blood ripped from unwilling, young flesh. Although he was drained, Itachi couldn't help thrusting a few more times, still hard from the utter depravity of it all.

When he finally got up, Sasuke curled into the fetal position and stayed there. Itachi looked down to the alter where the broken sacrifice still lay, body torn and bloody, eyes infinitely blank.

Sasuke stirred slightly as he heard Itachi dressing. He didn't look, nor did he want to. Nevertheless, Itachi returned to stand by the alter.

Metal clinking again, on wood this time. Sasuke wanted to flinch but was too drained. Surely not again, not so soon…

Sasuke flinched as he heard the shrine's heavy door shut, the lock clicking in place. Then Itachi's voice, even more hollow and disconnected from the other side of the heavy wood.

"Enjoy your peace while you can…little brother."


End file.
